


Drinks Thirium, Bye Markus

by Apricotflyer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, One Shot, and is friends with north, au where daniel makes it to jericho, this isn't serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricotflyer/pseuds/Apricotflyer
Summary: Markus is having a meeting. It doesn't go to plan.





	Drinks Thirium, Bye Markus

Markus stood in the creaky and rusted bridge of the old freighter, attempting to rally his fellow associates to listen to him. With everything happening it was important to concentrate on the matter at hand, they had to be careful with how they approached communicating with the humans. “I’ve called us all here today to discuss our next step,” he began in his ‘serious’ voice, powerful and thought-provoking. It was usually enough to captivate the attention of others but apparently today everyone was restless.

North sat upon some old containers, constantly checking the ‘small’ wound she’d earned from messing around earlier. It was a decent scratch and she kept mumbling something about needing to ‘hydrate’. Markus thought she was being disruptive and had told her to just deal with it and get through the meeting. Josh was nearby, on the floor and leaning against the wall, staring up at the ceiling and imagining being elsewhere. He was utterly bored, they all were, but no one could stop Markus from talking when he was like this.

Simon finally spoke up, anything to keep their leader satisfied. “Well, I do have some ideas if you want to hear them, Markus.” He looked hopefully over at the deviant as he offered a contribution to the conversation. 

Markus smiled over at Simon, finally, someone had decided to listen to him. “Thank you, Simon. Well then-” His different coloured eyes snapped to Josh in a second, just as the android’s eyes threaten to flutter shut and temporarily shut down out of boredom. “Josh. Are you listening?” he said sternly, openly calling him out in front of the others. Josh sprang up from his position at the sudden volume increase and then shook his head furiously at the disappointed deviant. 

“Uh, yes. I’m listening, Markus. Completely,” Josh lied through his teeth but somehow Markus bought it and he was let off the hook. North giggled on the other side of the room, finding the whole thing hilarious. She muffled the sound with her hands immediately though when Markus glanced her way warily.

He shifted his gaze back over all of them, finally launching back into his speech which already felt like it was dragging on forever. “Good. Now before we talk about ideas I have some updates-” He paused again, not oblivious to the laughs and whispers between them all. They had all moved closer to each other to help focus, or that had been the intention. “Are any of you paying attention today?” Markus sighed, tapping his foot with impatience but he continued on. He was determined to get through this meeting no matter what. 

He continued babbling on and on, and it was then that Daniel decided to show up. He leaned against the doorway, eyeing the deviant deep in a one-sided conversation before making eye contact with North. He waved a bag of blue blood at her, mouthing and gesturing to tell her to come over and get it. He’d been worried about his best friend since she’d hurt herself that morning and she’d lost some blood, it was about time she refuelled her systems. Daniel had gone to efforts just to get a hold of it, Thirium generally being reserved for emergencies but he saw no harm in it. It wasn’t too much. North grinned at him when she noticed, standing up and rushing over to him despite Markus’ speech. “Thanks, Daniel,” she whispered, receiving the Thirium and tipping it back to take a big sip.

“Alright, that’s it.”

“What? Markus, no. You, you don’t need to do this. She didn’t mean it!” Simon desperately tried to reconcile the situation, as Markus bristled. But it was far too late for that. He was livid and had lost his patience entirely. “North clearly has no respect for this meeting so that’s it.”

“Markus-” North began, reaching out to him but he just shoved her to the side. Wildly she looked over at Daniel and he returned her confused stare. The poor android wasn’t even supposed to be here and he had no idea what exactly was happening. 

“Meeting adjourned,” Markus declared, ignoring the protests. Why were they resisting when they hadn’t wanted to be there in the first place. He spun around to face the three of them again angrily, “GO HOME, EVERYONE. GO HOME.” Then he stormed out of the bridge, hands clenched in fists at his sides. 

The remaining androids all shared collective confused reactions, before turning to Daniel. His hands went up defensively and he shrugged, “Not my fault.” They sat in silence until North couldn’t help but burst out laughing, Daniel immediately joining in. Markus was just being ridiculous.


End file.
